Ellen Meets Santana and Brittany
by brittana11
Summary: Santana and Brittany go on Ellen. Takes place in the game show universe.


**Ellen Meets Santana and Brittany**

"Today our special guests are coming here all the way from Lima, Ohio. They are called the Dynamic Duo that had won the Amazing Race, Big Brother and many other games shows. They have won more money on games shows than anyone else. Please welcome out Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce." Ellen says as both Brittany and Santana come walking out in their Cheerio uniforms. "Welcome, welcome." she says hugging first Brittany then Santana, allowing them to take a seat which turns into Santana sitting across from her and pulling Brittany into her lap.

"Hi," Brittany says smiling.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Ellen says smiling at them. "You must be Brittany.

"Yep and this gorgeous beauty is my wife Santana. Ignore her is she gets testy though I doubt she'll get that way though as she actually likes you." Brittany says smiling and kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Is that so. Well I feel special." Ellen says smiling at the two girls. "I've heard that you Santana haven't gotten along with many of the hosts. Why is that?" she asked, "And why don't you dislike me?"

"Well Ellen the reason I don't hate you is that you're a lesbian and married which means you won't hit on my girl." Santana started.

"This is true,"

"Yes San we all get it you don't like when people perve on me." Brittany cuts Santana off before she can say anything.

"You sure seem to know your wife well. How long have you two known each other?" Ellen asked.

"I met this beauty when we were in kindergarten and I knew that from the first moment she walked into the room that I wanted her in my life. Granted I didn't realize I was in love with her until last year when I finally manned up and asked her to be my girlfriend." Santana says squeezing Brittany's hand and kissing her.

"Awe that's so sweet. Now let's talk about some of your impressive wins and how exactly you got married after the Amazing Race." Ellen says.

"What do you want to hear about first?" Santana asks smirking as Brittany moves to the right side of her lap brushing her boobs.

"How about the Amazing Race and your proposal." Ellen suggests.

"Oh well Sanny didn't wanna go on saying she hated being told what to do. I pulled out my super pout that never fails to make her do what I want." Brittany says leaning back into Santana's embrace.

"Yeah and when Britt pouted I couldn't say no. During the race I realized how much I loved this girl. I'd been carrying a diamond ring around with me for a while when I had that off leg and Britt really pulled through for us so I decided to propose." Santana said smiling at the memory.

"That sounds very romantic, now how did you manage to get married?" Ellen asked enjoying very much having these two very interesting women on her show.

"Oh Sanny threatened to go All Lima Heights on the judge if he didn't marry us then cause we're never going to leave each other." Brittany said smiling.

"Really I always thought that all those shows where just making up all the violent stuff." Ellen says laughing.

"Yeah well what my woman wants she gets." Santana shrugs like it's no big deal. "Plus I'm kind of a bitch."

"So true, but you've always been nice to me." Brittany says. "She's always protected me from all the mean people who think I'm stupid." she says kissing Santana.

"You two are just too much and too damn cute together. Now I was wondering if before you leave you could tell us exactly how much money the two of you have earned from all these games shows?" Ellen asks.

"I'm not sure about the exact number, but it's defiantly more than four million." Santana says.

"And we will be either on Survivor or Family Feud next." Brittany adds before they have to leave.

"It was great to have you on and I hope you can come back again." Ellen says.

**It will be a while before I write my next game show piece but I will be writing another one most likely Survivor though I know absolutely nothing about the show so it should be interesting. I'm almost done writing the next chapter of The Secret World and should have it up by tomorrow.**


End file.
